


Take Everything I Am

by Draycarla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: “You okay?”“Yeah.” Shiro said, before taking Keith back in his mouth, hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise as it hit the back of his throat. His eyes watered, but he was fine with that. He'd keep doing it until Keith saw stars, until he tasted that sharp salty taste, and until he'd left him twitching from the sensitivity.It was the least he could do.-No longer having a purpose as he tries to piece together his fragmented mind, and with a mess of conflicting feelings all centred around Keith, Shiro tries to make up for what his clone did to him the only way he knows: letting him use his body.For Shiro Ship Week Day Three: Memories.





	Take Everything I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! A shorter piece since I was trying to get through these quicker, and a pwp which I haven't written in a long time.
> 
> Gonna be honest off the bat, this is bittersweet. There are feelings there, a lot, but Shiro's mind for a good portion of s7 must have been shot. He's happy to let Keith use him, and I tagged as light D/s because it...kinda has aspects of it, but it's very light and not that traditional. I don't know if sexual submission on Shiro's end is a bit more correct, but he's doing it more because he feels it owed to Keith, so he's happy to forgo his own happiness and feelings so long as Keith's happy. Hence why it's tagged as unhealthy.
> 
> I did enjoy this one a lot to write, since I haven't done a good Sheith in a long while (explicit) and just like writing them fuck.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, any feedback is appreciated and welcomed!

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith bit into his fingers, trying to keep himself silenced in the Black Lion's cockpit. Shiro flicked his gaze upwards as he gently pressed his teeth against the swollen cock in his mouth, before applying more pressure that had Keith trying to stifle back a moan. His fingers tangled in Shiro's hair, trying to pull him down further. Shiro allowed him to, humming against the cock that pushed deeper into the back of his throat.

“You're...so _good_.” Keith's husky whisper sent chills through Shiro's body, spurring him on further to make him come. He worked down to the hilt, nose pressed against the flight suit before he pulled back up, trails of saliva glinting in the light. Keith panted as he tilted Shiro's head to the side.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Shiro said, before taking Keith back in his mouth, hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise as it hit the back of his throat. His eyes watered, but he was fine with that. He'd keep doing it until Keith saw stars, until he tasted that sharp salty taste, and until he'd left him twitching from the sensitivity.

It was the least he could do.

His memories were a jumbled mess after they brought him back. Those of the clone, those of 'himself'. He pitied his clone from what memories he'd made out, like the escape attempt to find the others. All those silent moments in private, the feeling of uselessness when Black didn't accept him. Then there was his own, traversing through a strange subspace within the Black Lion where nothing existed except himself. No remnants of Zarkon had survived, and part of him wished they had to stave off the crippling loneliness he went through. There were times he wondered if his consciousness would evaporate, and he would become one with the Lion. Black made sure that he didn't, and he wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

Shiro started to choke around Keith's cock, and he quickly pushed him away, quietly trying to soothe him. Shiro held his one arm out for some space, and once he'd scrubbed at his face, he returned to pleasing Keith. His own cock twitched against his boxers, but what he wanted was unimportant. He grabbed Keith's wrist and guided it back to his scalp, Keith brought the other over by himself and resumed thrusting into Shiro's mouth, saliva running from the corners of his lips.

Keith pulled him off, cupping the sides of Shiro's face. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Shiro's swollen ones, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Shiro made a small moan in the back of his throat as he moved backwards, tugging at Keith's hip to follow him to the cockpit floor. “Fuck my mouth like this,” Shiro teased the tip of Keith's head with his fingers, rubbing the precome that beaded into the excessive saliva. Keith shuffled up his body on unsteady limbs, settling either side of his face.

“You sure? You look off.”

“It's fine.” Shiro pulled Keith's hip closer, and took the lined up cock back into his mouth. He dug his nails into Keith's hip bone, a sign that he could pick up the pace, and he did as silently commanded, gripping his head tighter as he fucked Shiro's mouth.

He ran his tongue along the underside of the hot cock, feeling it so easily slide back and forth; he could taste the saltiness in his mouth as he swallowed it down, until Keith erratically fucked his face, whispering curses or Shiro's name. He hissed out while Shiro groaned as he tried not to choke from the thickness. Keith came: hard. Like it was water, Shiro drank it back, feeling his own cock leak in arousal.

Keith went to pull away, but Shiro pressed his teeth down loosening a dull moan from the back of his throat.

“Shi-iro, it's okay, I came, I'm sensitive.”

“Themmy sfinesh.” Shiro said, cock still in his mouth, as he languidly curled his tongue around the shaft and sucked. Keith blinked slowly down at him, cursing again under his breath as he arched backwards, “okay,” he breathed, “just not too much. Can't come again yet.”

“S'okay, Keff.” Shiro murmured as worked he the length again, letting it push back. It went too far, too lubricated, and he pulled away, thicker strands of saliva snapping as he stifled his coughs.

“Still can't get over how much you like this,” Keith leaned down, running his fingers over Shiro's lips. Shiro nodded slowly, tilting his head to the side.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“And I want _you_ to be as well,” Keith pressed his lips against Shiro's, “so tell me what's wrong.”

“It's nothing.”

“Nothing is always something.”

“Seriously, Keith, it's nothing,” Shiro stroked the hair away from his face, offering a smile, “I just really like hearing you, making you react like that.” It wasn't a lie, because he did like the sweet moans, the taste of Keith, and how _good_ he felt when Keith took him inside. The beauty in how his back would arch and how his soft black hair sat in contrast to his pale skin. It made every nerve in Shiro's body spark in ways he didn't fully grasp. Any good feelings were dashed by the looming shadow of that fight; that scar. The memory dancing in the forefront of his mind every time he tried to sleep.

“ _I love you.”_

It had roused something through the control for a split second, something the clone had had the chance to develop with Keith that the original Shiro had not. In that sense, Shiro was jealous of his clone, for getting to follow through on such suppressed feelings he'd held tight within himself before he died. He'd been scared of ever letting himself grow too fond for Keith. The clone didn't have the same reticence since he lacked all the emotions connected to the memories. Now they were bleeding into one collective memory, one mind, their emotions and feelings were starting to conflict, thus leaving Shiro with his internal struggle that no one, no matter who they were, could understand or comprehend. His experience was uniquely torturous, and he didn't want anyone to know how he was struggling to keep his head above the water. There were far more pressing matters. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed they'd given him a wide berth either, which added to his sense of uselessness within the group.

Shiro gently pushed Keith back towards the pilot seat, offering him a sultry smirk. Keith's face blushed as he worked the flight suit down and settled himself, hoisting his legs up as Shiro crawled over. He let them drop over his shoulders, and Shiro took the remaining bottle of lube they had left from his pocket. He had very few personal effects left – like he had many to begin with – but at least Keith had blindly grabbed it. Slicking his fingers up, he smoothed them carefully around Keith's entrance and teased one inside. Keith'd told him over the last few times he didn't need to tell him, because he trusted Shiro. He wasn't sure if it was blind love or something else. He was scared how much Keith would be – had been – willing to give up for him just from that single memory and what he'd learned since he'd been reborn.

Keith writhed in the seat, bracing the sides as he repositioned his hips to allow Shiro deeper access. Stuttered “fucks,” rolled off his tongue in waves, and Shiro planted soft kisses against his thigh as Keith thrust himself against the second finger Shiro pushed in. He chuckled as he nipped at the sensitive skin, Keith making a soft hiss and tensing around his fingers.

“Starting to wonder whether you want to get caught,” Shiro teased as he nipped Keith's thigh harder, pushing his fingers down to the knuckle. Keith shook his head vigorously, jaw clenched tight, as Shiro scissored his fingers. A small squeak escaped from Keith's lips.

“I need you to relax, okay? Just like normal.” Shiro felt Keith comply, and he worked his fingers back in. He found that Keith required a lot of different stimulations, so he flicked between thrusting, curling, and stretching. He toyed with the pace as he lazily nipped the skin or ran his tongue over the little teeth imprints he left behind. Keith's cock stiffened again, and Shiro leaned up, running his tongue along the length. “S-Shiro, close again.” He hushed Keith but kept going, edging him as close as he could.

Keith dropped his body down into the seat, legs tightly holding Shiro between them as he removed his fingers. “Please...fuck...me,” he panted, staring at Shiro through heavy amethyst eyes that held a pretty glint in the light. Shiro nodded as Keith detached himself and gripped his arms, easing Shiro up. Keith grabbed his hips, tugging at his flight suit with a hunger that Shiro allowed. The roughness felt nice; the little crescent-moon shaped marks and red scratch lines a reminder of how much Keith marked him as his. Shiro let him push the material away and grab his cock, the tip wet from precome.

The noise was like a small soft purr as Keith flicked his tongue over the tip, swirling it quickly in different directions, before forcing himself down Shiro's cock. He curled his fingers into Keith's hair, tangling it up as he watched, panting softly, as the man below devoured him with intensity. His blow-jobs were always passionate and almost feral, and as the nails dug into Shiro's ass cheeks, he couldn't help but make a small thrust forwards. Keith hummed in amusement, doing it again. Shiro's grip tightened. Part of him wanted to press him up against the pilots' seat and just fuck his mouth with mindless abandon, while the other part wouldn't allow such a thing. He'd _hurt_ him, and he couldn't let any part of his body do more damage to Keith. He schooled himself, and let his body become as pliant as it needed it to be. If Keith wanted him to throat fuck him as he wanted, he could ask or issue directions, but he'd not force him.

Keith pulled himself off Shiro, rubbing at his jaw as he looked up with a carnal feralness. He pushed Shiro down into the seat and took the bottle of lube. As he applied more, Keith kissed him roughly and then moved down his neck, peppering glancing bites and kisses against his skin until he reached the collarbone. “You can add more if you want.” Shiro breathed, holding his cock in place for Keith as he withdrew his fingers. Keith flicked his pupils up at Shiro, then back down at the chest adorned with dark bruises. It was always better that Keith's mouth was doing something when they fucked like this, and Shiro _needed_ these marks; needed that reminder that he had to atone for what he did to him.

Keith pushed himself down Shiro's cock, humming in delight. “You feel so good.” Keith pulled Shiro's hand to his hip then pushed an arm around his neck. “C'mon, Shiro, fuck my ass and fill me up.”

He chuckled in response as he gave a sharp thrust upwards. “I plan to, and have you come again.” Keith hummed in amusement as he ground his hips down, trying to push Shiro as deep as he could go.

Holding Keith's hip tightly, he seated him as best he could, before thrusting up. The teeth against his skin pressed hard, and Shiro did it again, then again. The steady rhythm he built had Keith forcibly biting and sucking hard at his skin, leaving new bruises or adding to old ones in his wake. Every thrust had Keith muffling his whimpers against his chest, until he started to thrust himself back down against Shiro. “Kiss me,” he breathed, and Shiro did. His body shook as Keith tightened around him, the feeling a hot bliss that fired out from his groin and coursed through his stomach and chest.

If this was what loving Keith felt like, it was exhilarating.

It was a shame that he was undeserving of feeling it.

Keith slammed his hips down against Shiro. He was orgasm-chasing at this point; an incoherent collection of curses and moans all he was capable of. Shiro's dip in mood killed his chance for orgasm, so like all the other times, he'd finish himself off later. Teeth sunk deep into his shoulder as he felt Keith tense, then still. There was a damp feeling against his stomach. Shiro gave his hip a small squeeze as Keith licked at the skin, nuzzling as he panted.

“You didn't again?”

“No. It's not your fault, it's something wrong with me.”

“Do you...think it's something that happened with the Galra?” Keith gripped his body tightly. Shiro chewed his lip for a few minutes as he stared past the familiar displays out into deep space. He didn't know, didn't fully remember yet. “Yeah.” He lied. Keith sat up, bringing Shiro's face to look at him. “I'll be here for you, you know that? I wanna help you, Shiro. I can't...imagine what you've gone through, but I won't give up on you.”

“I know,” Shiro smiled as he pulled Keith down, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead, “trust me, I believe you.”

“Look, I'm sorry if I'm a bit...pushy. Maybe that's it?”

“Don't worry about it, Keith. It's honestly just me.”

“I just feel sometimes you just...” Keith looked up cautiously, swallowing, “zone out, and I'm worried you don't enjoy this.”

“I promise you I enjoy it.” Shiro kissed him again, and slowly pushed Keith off. “We should put clothes on, in case your mom walks in.”

“Y-Yeah,” Keith quickly redressed himself, stealing glances as Shiro pulled his flight suit back on.

He thought at first Keith was going to say he was like a fuck toy or doll, which was correct. He didn't mind that, deciding as they fooled about the first time it was the right thing to do. If he fucked Keith with the abandon he wanted to, he'd hurt him, and right now as he was trying to work out who and what he was, Shiro didn't want to think. He just wanted to be used. Maybe it was the sick way the Galra had used him that brought about this? Maybe he had a bit of a martyr complex, or had a weird masochism kink. Shiro didn't know, and didn't care to find out right now. It gave him a purpose and something to think about during the hours of inane chatter or silence as they flew.

Even Krolia didn't seem willing to engage with him. It was Keith; always and forever Keith worrying and caring, and Shiro couldn't risk him making a mistake now they had Sendak to worry about again. He needed to focus and stay as relaxed as he could. So if he couldn't fight or give advice, then he'd do the only other thing he seemed to be good for. If Keith wanted to fuck him, he could. He'd let Keith do anything to him to keep him happy, and maybe one day, he would be able to forgive Shiro for what he'd done to his beautiful face.

“ _You've been broken and reformed.”_

Those uttered words from somewhere deep in his head seemed apt, and whoever had said them must know him quite well. Perhaps if he met the speaker, they could help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow's piece is a Shendak, and a nice one no less! Day 5 is giving me issues, so I may be lagging a tad. Need to write up a storm!
> 
> And yeah, I...know it's a bit of a bleh thing because Shiro couldn't finish (and I have known guys who just /can't/ even though they want to), but it's just adding to Shiro's shitty mindset tbh and god I love to make that boy angst, which in turn gives Keith angst.
> 
> See you again!


End file.
